


NSFW Alphabet for the Mandalorian

by fictionalthoughts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian(The Mandalorian TV)
Genre: F/M, Mando/Reader - Freeform, NSFW Alphabet, Smut, The Mandalorian smut, The Mandalorian(The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthoughts/pseuds/fictionalthoughts
Summary: smutty abc’s requested from my tumblr @fictional-thoughts
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	NSFW Alphabet for the Mandalorian

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

he’s soft and quiet, unafraid to speak of how beautiful you are, curved against his body he’s a wreck of calmed desire, of slow movements and soft kisses to your cooling skin. he’s comforted by the weight of your body next to his, while unsure of how to lay next to another person he’s slowly becoming comfortable holding you close.

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

the mandalorian has always favoured his hands, they’re quick, pulling fast triggers and steady with aim. they’re tough and have been bruised, broken and bloody in the past, all to due with his job. when he wants them to be soft its from another world, of contrast between light and dark; his hands on the barrel of a gun or his hands curved against your skin, mapping accross every inch of you.

he’s naturally drawn to your eyes, curious with emotion rather than the pysical aspect, he finds comfort in their soft warmth when you gaze at him, or the teasing twinkling while a smile adorns your lips. the mandalorian has never been physical with anyone but yourself, and hes not certian there is a part of you that he doesnt find the most beautiful thing.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

he’s still marvelling over the idea that anyting can be so wonderously pleasing, yet nearly every time you’ve chased his release, entanged together within the throes of passion and rushed emotions, he’s finding himself lost, he can only grip you so tight, bite down into your supple skin and its so overpowering he wishes it to last forever or be over in seconds. 

**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

he wants to remove his helmet. the mandalorian thinks of this after every time he’s had you, his emotions battle inside his head and it takes him sometimes hours to spread out the map of thoughts. he wants to show you, his burning secret is he’s temped, only temped, to reveal; to tear from him the mask of the mandalorian and be with you fully.

 **E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

you’ve taught him well enough, he’s always got you arching up closer to him, eyes closed and basked in the pleasure he’s giving you. the mandalorian follows the sounds of your praise, and you’ve not yet told him but he’s so much better than most that you’ve been with — that would stroke his ego a little too much.

 **F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

he likes you either facing him, blindfolded, he likes the feeling of your thigh curved around him, hands on his shoulders or tugging on his hair, it’s close, intimate, and he’s able to kiss you, cup his hand around your jaw, pull you closer to his lips — or your back to him, hands and knees with you pressed into the bed, he’d hold your hips, wind a hand into your hair, your sounds muffled against the bed.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

mando’s definitely on the more serious side, he’s not one to make jokes during the moment, that’s more of you, making short remarks or teasing him slightly.

 **H = Hot Spots** (Places that drive them crazy)

everywhere. he reacts to your touch in the most adorable ways, soft gasp, distilled moans and whispers of your name; he’s never had any intimacy before, and your lips on his neck or hands trailing down his chest he finds it hard to breathe.

 **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspects)

like i’ve said, he’s connected with you more than he’s ever connected with anyone. mando takes sex and intimacy as something to be careful with, and that includes being gentle with you. the aesthetics of romance are there, his hand grasping your own, soft kisses, hushed tones and the ideas of making love. there’s a lot of emotions at the surface and sex only brings them out.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

since he’s met you there’s really been no reason to anymore. he relied on it mostly to ease stress, though it never felt right with him. and mando’s decided your hand feels _much_ better than his.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

hints of breathplay; once, during the moment you lead his hand to curl around your throat, gasping his name as he tentatively squeezed, the tips of his fingers pressed against your skin and you both knew that _yes_ , that was a good thing. that opened the door to many possibilities. as his confidence has grown, the mandalorian works up to edging, hands lips and tongue he’s teasing you till you’re at the very brink of release. edging pairs well with a blindfold and a pair of cuffs.

 **L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

the razor crest. his ship has seen many things, let’s just say that. he’s not limited to just the bedroom, there’s the walls, against the stacked gun crates, the floor, _the captains chair._

 **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

your touch, a hand trailing over his armour, your body leaned warmly to his, all that, small hints of subtle affection and the _looks_ , you watch him in a way like none other has. unable to read his emotions you’ve taken to following his body language, and he knows it. he can feel your stare and it’s nearly too much. and recently, seeing the way you fight, fast and skilled in the way you handle weapons, take down enemies with such ease he finds himself thinking only sinful things during the fast moments of battle.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

he would never, ever put you in a position that might hurt you. at any expression, in any situation where you’re uncomfortable he instantly feels the same. he’s protective, and the thought of you getting hurt turns everything sour.

 **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

mando’s sure he could spend _hours_ between your thighs, with your hands tnreated through his hair, hips arching under his hands the soft and desperate moans of his name…he gets lost in you. then on the other hand, the first time _you_ went down on him is a whole other thing. he was uncertain at first, then once wrapped up in the act, it was all over. he bit down on moans, chest heavy and hands curled into fists, the mandalorian wonders over the fact that something could be that _good_. its a tie between giving and receiving, for both of you.

 **P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

depends on the situation, and mando likes to be in control. it can start slowly, easing into the moment, but one sound or gasp of his name and things change fairly quickly. it gets fast and messy and rough and you _love_ it. 

**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

mando much prefers the real thing over quickies, though sometimes its best to be quick about it as theres not a lot of _time_ (being an on the run fugitive might contribute to that). if its really desperate times there’ll be a few rushed, quiet quickies during busy times and then finally a break in which you can both properly enjoy it.

 **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

he’s open to really anything you throw at him, though a bit skeptical at first, you’re all he’s had and the mandalorians come to find some fun in risks.

 **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

mando goes for one long round, he might go for a second but it really depends on how long the first round was, teasing you and dragging out the moments through gentle touches and whispers to your skin. when its fast and rough and urgent he wants to fuck you for _hours,_ never end the feeling of you under him.

 **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

upon you jokingly bringing the subject of toys up after seeing some _scandalous_ looking things in the dark corners at a marketpace, mando found himself to be somewhat… offended. unsure if you were serious or not he decided not to press the idea. he preferred the real thing much more and you know you dont need one, its just fun to see his reaction. 

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

he’s _terrible_ for teasing, you can always tell he’s smirking against you when you tug on his hair or nearly beg him to _touch_ you properly. he pulls away moments before the brink of release, press kisses to your thighs, or hover over you, hand slipping between your bodies, drawing over your skin, hinting at _everything_ he’ll do to you…but not just yet. its almost unbareable, but its just too good.

 **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

he’s held back, choked on soft moans and sighs of your name. his voice is manipulated under the mask and twists the sounds, deep and smooth you swear it’s the hottest thing you’ve ever heard.

 **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

going back to his dirty secret, theres one time where its late at night, the stars shine over the ship and the night air is cool all around. he’d been contemplating this for what seems like forever, and when you come up to him, talking with your smile turning your lips he finds himself distracted, mulling over the idea of what it would _feel_ like to kiss you. he stands and you fall into silence. you’re met with a reflection of yourself in the beskar rather than a face behind the mask, its okay, though, you’re used to it. what you’re not expecting is his hushed tone curling through the air, telling you to close your eyes. mando trusts you, with a soft click and hiss of air he pulls the helmet off, its heavy in his hands, the sin he commited. its drops to the floor and his hands pull you close, blind to him you gasp and follow his movements. mando sees clearly, your beauty vivid and raw, right before him. his heart hammers and suddenly he’s kissing you, rough at the edges and unexpected it takes you a moment to remember how to breathe. eyes closed you relax, the mandalorian’s pressing close and his hands curl around your head; the kiss is everything you thought it would be, only softer. he’s careful, shaping his lips to yours, hints of tongues and teeth its messy but thats okay and he feels that flutter of brightness within him. its over too fast and you’re following him as he pulls away, you open your eyes once his helmets back on, chest heavy with forgotten breaths you ask _what was that?_ he looks at you and you can tell the mandalorian is smiling under the mask. “just wanted to know what it was like.”

 **X = X-Ray** (What they look like under clothes)

sometimes it dawns on you that you’ve really never _seen_ him. his face is a mystery to you, and his body under the layers of beskar and rough material was only known to your sense of touch. you’ve run your hands through his hair, down the broadness of his shoulers, arms and chest hardened with muscle, etched with lines of scars. you pick small details from your times of closeness, the soft curl of his hair, indents of muscle under his skin, the flutter of his lashes, his lips against your own. 

**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

fairly normal, he’s usually thinking about more often then he pursues it, being a bounty hunter keeps him busy and being new to the whole sex thing kind of clashes with that. he’d be down to have you everyday if the times were on his side.

 **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

he’s almost always alseep before you. and the mandalorian finds comfort in laying next to you, your body curled close to his, warm and soft. the sounds of your breathing and steady heartbeat in your chest kills him to sleep only just after you.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! if there’s enough interest i can do one for cara dune as well :)


End file.
